This invention relates to folded sheet articles of the kinds disclosed in my granted U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,898, the disclosure of which is hereby imported into the present specification. References herein to a "sheet" that is foldable (other than the belowmentioned sheet material folded over in forming a pocket), refer to a sheet having folds, being unfoldable at such folds and being folded up or not. This accords with the definition given at the beginning of the specification of that patent, according to which the "sheet" was defined as being of a material which has folds in it, regardless of whether it is in a folded up condition or not unless the context otherwise requires, and further is a material that takes folds at which it can be easily unfolded (without the folds disappearing) and refolded. It may be paper, or a paper-like material such as plastics sheet on which books are commonly printed, or may be very thin card or any other suitable flexible material. It is conceivable that the sheet material may be stiff except at the folds, e.g. very thin card inter-connected by paper or cloth, but this is deprecated as not allowing full realisation of the advantages of the invention.
One of the objects of that invention was to provide a large quantity of information in compact form by using a doubly-folded sheet and making this particularly convenient by providing means (the stiff portions) to enable ready access to that information by simple and easy opening of the sheet. Upon introduction of this prior invention, it was an instant success and large quantities have been sold.
One other object of the prior invention was to produce an article like a credit card, having only slightly greater thickness than a credit card and fitting easily with other credit cards into a credit card wallet.
Sometimes this produced an inconveniently thick wallet of credit cards.